


One Dinner, Two Locations

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: Dom down the Hall Prompts, Timestamps &tc [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom Jensen, Dom down the Hall 'Verse, Dry Humping, Humiliation, M/M, New Relationship, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Relationship Negotiation, Sub Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: A few hours after sealing the deal, Jensen comes to a realization while eating dinner at Jared's, which leads to a trip down the hall.  Then there's some talking and some sex."Dom down the Hall" prompt response/timestamp.  It's a few hours after the story ended.  Some people suggested more talking/negotiation, some prompted oral sex...here's a little of each.





	One Dinner, Two Locations

"This is wrong," Jensen said suddenly in the middle of dinner. Jared's heart sank. They'd rushed. He'd been ready, but Jensen had pushed himself too hard and was already regretting the promises they'd made outside, just hours earlier.

"It's pesto, dude," Jared said mildly, hiding his panic. "On four cheese tortellini. You made the salad. There's no wrong here."

"Not the food," Jensen clarified. "Where we're eating it."

Jared was no less mystified but a little more relaxed. Jensen wasn't signalling any great distress, so whatever his problem was, it couldn't be too severe. He glanced around. His condo was relatively tidy and in order, thanks to their earlier efforts, and while the view from his dining table was mostly of his other furniture, since he saved his wall of windows for his armchairs, it wasn't distressingly bad or anything. Just somewhat obstructed. Zucchini was napping on the couch and if Cardy was doing anything untoward, he was at least doing it in the bedroom.

"Would you like to move to the window?" Jared asked. "I thought it would be easier to eat at the table."

"We're not in my condo," Jensen said.

"Oh," Jared said, failing to see the problem.

"You've never been in my condo," Jensen added as if that explained everything, which really it did not. "And at some point," Jensen continued, "I will have to go back to my condo...."

"Where I've never been," Jared interrupted helpfully.

"Where you've never been," Jensen agreed, stabbing a fork with tortellini on it in Jared's direction, "and I'll be in my condo, looking around and thinking, 'I don't know what this place looks like when Jared's here'. And _that_ is a huge problem for me."

Jared looked around his place. He could picture Jensen in the kitchen, making salad. He could picture Jensen sitting on the couch, pretending to watch TV but really doing sinful things to Jared's hand. He could picture Jensen by the front door, greeting the dogs.

Basically, he could picture Jensen pretty much everywhere in his apartment. But he didn't even know what Jensen's apartment looked like.

"I can see how that might be a problem, but one that is easily solved," Jared said, jumping up from the table to retrieve two trays from his kitchen.

"Load 'em up and head 'em out," he told Jensen. "This just became a progressive dinner."

The ten yards down the hall to 12G weren't any big deal, even with two trays of food. 

"Honey, I'm home," Jensen said, which struck Jared as odd until the door, in response to Jensen's voice, unlocked and swung open, at which point Jared was just struck with envy.

"Nice," Jared said.

"Get you programmed in after dinner," Jared said absently, nodding his head toward a round table set next to....

Shit. Jared had thought he had impressive wall of windows but 12G seemed to be nothing but windows. Jenen's whole condo was completely different from Jared's; the living area was giant and loftlike, kitchen completely open to dining room and living room, with windows on two sides.

Jared automatically carried his tray over to a simple rectangular glass-topped dining table. Jensen had opted for clear plastic dining chairs which were, Jared knew from his own early-homeowner online furniture browsing, anything but cheap. The whole eating area had been designed to detract from the view as little as possible.

They quickly unloaded their trays and Jared started eating again. His salad was half gone before he realized that Jensen hadn't even picked up a fork.

Jared hastily swallowed his mouthful. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything," Jensen said, enunciating deliberately and carefully, "is absolutely perfect."

Jared grinned at Jensen and leaned back in his chair. They just stared at each other for a few moments, enjoying that they could do that. This wasn't a date; it was two committed lovers having a meal together.

Eventually they finished their meal. Companionably, they re-loaded the trays and carried the dishes into Jensen's kitchen. It was a lot less cluttered than Jared's, which made sense since Jensen did not have the kind of life that lead to kitchen appliances and tchotchkes falling more or less randomly into his orbit. Plus, with everything opened up, cluttered counter tops would interfere with the look Jensen was going for, which seemed to be "Look at my goddamned view; is that beautiful or what?"

In pursuit of that particular aesthetic, Jensen had managed to balance streamlined and comfortable; like Jared, he had two seating areas: one for watching TV and the other for enjoying the view. Jared felt like their dirty dishes were defiling the space, but when he started to wash them, Jensen just told him to leave them.

"They'll still be here for later," Jensen said. "Come over. Sit. Enjoy the view." Jared compromised by quickly but neatly stacking them in the sink, more or less out of sight.

Jensen's view chairs weren't all that different from Jared's: wing backs with a matching ottoman. But while Jensen's were covered with dark blue twill, Jensen's were tufted black leather. Mostly Jensen had gone for monochrome, Jared noticed: black, white, gray, but with bright red pillows here and there to break things up. And lots of green potted plants stashed around, including a tree-like ficus where his south windows met his west windows.

It was a little on the sterile side, Jared thought, but still comfortable. Not bad considering that Jensen probably didn't spend much time at home.

They sat, watching the city lights come on as darkness lowered.

"I've been thinking," Jensen said.

"Me, too," Jared answered. "About a lot of things."

Jensen laughed. "Well, yes," he agreed. "Lot of things have changed in the last few days."

"Decisions made," Jared agreed, shivering a little at the memory of how Jared'd had made official claim of his dominance over Jared just a few short hours earlier. 

"And now that we've locked it down, committed to each other," Jensen said, "we'll probably have all kinds of conversations and thoughts, but I think the first thing we need to do is figure out how we know what's sex and what isn't."

Jared immediately thought of several wisecracks, none of which he shared.

"Like if you start ordering me around, I need to know that it's because you want sex, not because you just want me to do whatever you say," Jared said instead.

"Exactly. And if you start getting all deferential on me, I'll want to be sure that it's really you approaching me for sex, not because you've accidentally fallen into that social role bullshit. Especially when we're just coming off work, or just from being out in public, times when we might just fall into those roles simply because that's the world we live in."

"It might not always be clear," Jared said. "Especially..." he broke off, blushing.

"Especially?" Jensen's tone was teasing.

"If we go out and maybe sometimes we might want to, you know, wind each other up in public." Jared peeked at Jared sideways.

"You mean like if you give me that look you're given me right now? Because that, Jared Padalecki, is a classic sub look you're giving me right now."

Jensen fixed his eyes sternly on Jared and Jared flushed.

"And you seem to like it," Jared said, deliberately modulating his voice low and quiet.

"Okay; that's it," Jensen said it like he was making an announcement. "So much for talking about it. For talking about it right this minute, anyway. Get your ass over here," he said peremptorily.

"This a sex thing?" Jared asked. He hoped so. His body hoped so. His cock definitely hoped so; it was getting even more interested than it had been. Still, he wanted to make absolutely sure.

"Damn straight it is. Now come to me, Jared," Jensen demanded.

Jared started to stand up to move the few feet over to Jensen's chair, then realized that was really not what he wanted to do. He sat back down and slid off the chair until he was on his knees and crawled to Jensen, stopping to kneel at his feet.

"I am the luckiest dom in the state of Georgia," Jensen muttered, mostly to himself but not so indistinctly that Jared couldn't hear him. Jared just looked up at him through his eyelashes.

"You really want to learn more about oral sex?" Jensen asked roughly.

"Yes, sir," Jared said humbly, realizing that his mouth was already watering at the prospect.

"The first thing I'm going to need you to do, Jared," Jensen told him, "is to forget every other man you've tried this with. All those doms who didn't appreciate what you had to offer, whatever they said that was mean or undermining."

Jared tried to clear out all the past voices, the ones telling him he was too eager, or not eager enough. Too sloppy or too neat. Too...wrong. 

"You said you were terrible at oral sex _with men_ ," Jensen said. "What about with women?"

Jared wasn't really thinking about women. He was trying too hard not to think about men, not to think about any cock that wasn't Jensen's, trying to erase those memories like Jensen had told him to.

"Answer me, Jared," Jensen ordered, making Jared realize that he'd gotten a bit lost in his own head for a little too long.

"Uh, that went better. They mostly liked it. Called me a natural," Jared said. He hoped that didn't bother Jensen too much. He figured that prevaricating would upset Jensen more than hearing the truth.

"Okay, good, at least some doms in the world have half a brain and have given you the appreciation you deserve," Jensen said. "If you start thinking about the guys and what they said, switch your brain over so that you're only hearing the women who liked what you did for them. Listen to them and listen to me. Can you do that for me, Jared?"

"I can," Jared said. "I can try," he amended. Who knew where his brain would actually go?

"If you're not succeeding, let me know. Tell me if you're having trouble, or tap my leg twice."

Jared reached up and tapped Jensen's calf twice. "Like that?" he asked.

"Exactly like that. The other thing I need you to understand before we start is that this is what I want you to do now. Tonight. I'm not always going to want the same thing and I'm never going to expect you to automatically know what I want. The most important thing you can do, now or in the future, is listen. Are you listening, Jared?"

"I'm listening, sir," Jared said dreamily, already thinking of having his mouth on Jensen.

"What's the capital of Kansas, Jared?"

That brought Jared up short. Did Jensen have a geography kink? Then he realized what Jensen was doing. It wasn't a form of checking in he'd ever encountered before, but he knew it for what it was.

"Uh, Tulsa? No, Topeka. One of those. Not Wichita," Jared said.

"Close enough," Jensen said. He reached forward to stroke Jared's hair, then moved his hand down to cup Jared's cheek, letting his thumb drop to sweep over Jared's lips. Jared opened his mouth slightly and Jensen gently pushed his thumb in, letting it rest against Jared's front teeth.

"Try to keep your teeth covered. They have their uses, and I'll teach you all about that later, but for now just concentrate on keeping them off my dick, okay?"

Jared nodded, wondering how Jensen could be thinking about "later" when all Jared cared about was "now-right-now."

"Any problems at all, you tap. Or pull back and tell me. You don't need fancy words, just tell me what's going on with you."

Jared nodded again and moaned a little at the loss when Jensen took his hand away and leaned back in his chair.

"Get me out," he ordered and Jared quickly obeyed, undoing Jensen's jeans. Jensen shifted around so that Jared could pull his cock free.

"We're not going to worry about my balls tonight," Jensen told him. "Just get familiar with my cock. Rub me on your face, feel me there on you. Don't try taking me in your mouth yet."

Jared sighed as he leaned in. Jensen was hard, not as hard as Jared knew he could get, but definitely on the way. His cock was beautiful and Jared wanted to taste it more than he'd ever wanted to taste anything, but that wasn't allowed to him. Not yet.

Jared closed his eyes and leaned in so that Jensen's cock was on his face. He lightly rubbed against Jensen, loving the soft feel of Jensen's skin on his, inhaling the scent of detergent, soap and musk. Jensen's dick twitched at the attention and Jared gasped a little in surprise. He'd barely done anything.

"Beautiful sub," Jensen said. Jared opened his eyes and looked up at Jensen, seeing his lust and approval, a combination that made Jared's cock give a twitch of its own. He pulled back slightly so he could speak.

"Trouble," he told Jensen. Jensen looked concerned until Jared added, "I'm really uncomfortable in my jeans."

Jensen smiled again. "That's no good," he said lightly. "Get 'em out of the way, just enough that you're not hurting. Then rest your palms on my thighs."

Jared complied. He really wanted to take all of his clothes off, to be naked for Jensen, but that wasn't what Jensen wanted. Probably didn't want to risk seeing the bruises from the corporate corporal he'd had to give Jared on Friday. Jensen had a real dislike for those marks; he'd told Jared as much.

As soon as he was as comfortable as he was going to get, Jared put his face back in Jensen's lap, hands on Jensen's thighs. It really was perfect, just rubbing on Jensen's cock, not having to do anything but learn how it felt, enjoy how it smelled.

"That's good," Jensen said, his voice soft and low and honeyed with sex. "You like that, just feeling me, just showing me how much you like what I've got for you."

Jared hummed in agreement. He'd assumed he'd feel at his most submissive once Jensen was in his mouth, but it was hard to imagine feeling more submissive, more dominated than he did now. Jensen's thighs were flexing in a slow, lazy rhythm, and he was making approving noises, throwing in the occasional "good," but mostly he was just letting Jared concentrate on the feel of Jensen's cock on his face.

"Pull back and look at me," Jensen ordered and Jared complied. He hated to stop what he was doing, but he loved looking at Jensen, so the loss was worth the gain.

Even if Jensen's fully erect cock hadn't been a few inches from Jared's face, his arousal would've been evident just from his face. Jared felt a sympathetic twinge, enhanced by the approval underlying Jensen's lust.

"I want you to put your mouth on me now, Jared," Jensen said in that same low, commanding tone he'd been using since Jared had thrown him that submissively flirty sidelong glance. "Don't worry about trying anything fancy, just keep your teeth covered and your tongue out and get to know me that way."

Jared was more than willing to move forward, carefully rolling his lips inward to protect Jensen from his teeth and letting his tongue hang out. Not exactly dignified, but dignity was one trait Jared was not about to give a single though to. 

He brought his tongue to Jensen's cock and let the flavor consume him. 

"That's right, taste me," Jensen encouraged from above. "You like the taste of me on your mouth, you like getting this first taste of the dom who owns you now."

Jared moaned against Jensen. The words...god, the words. They turned Jared on but part of him was worried because it was exactly the kind of thing Jensen worried about saying. Jared tongued Jensen's cock desperately, wanting to distract, to reassure.

"God, Jared, I'm going inside your mouth now," Jensen gasped. "Get ready."

Jared wasn't exactly sure how he'd get ready for this. Part of him had been ready for a long time, longer even than he'd known Jensen, ready for someone who actually liked what he wanted to do for them, but part of him was worried he wouldn't be ready enough. Good enough. 

He opened his mouth wide, concentrating on the noises Jensen was making, doing what Jensen had told him, remembering the female doms who'd told him how good he was with his tongue and his lips.

"Gonna be hard, all at once, but you can take it," Jensen gasped and pushed in. Jared accepted him, feeling the weight of Jensen on his tongue, the fullness of him in his mouth, even loving the gagging sensation when Jensen's cock hit the back of his mouth. He knew it wasn't actually all at once; Jensen was bigger than that, but it was what he could handle for now and Jensen knew that.

"Hold it there," Jensen told him, pulling back just enough to stop from triggering Jared's gag reflex. "Hold it there like the good submissive you are. You'll take all of me one day, but not yet."

Jared held, letting his mouth sheathe Jensen, not even trying to process all the feelings running riot in him. 

"You got it?" Jensen asked. "Just hum if you're okay." Jared hummed and Jensen moaned, the sound low and lush, surrounding Jared like the sound waves were alive and trying to hold him.

"I"m going to have to move soon," Jensen said. "I wanted...I was going to go slow, but you've made sure that really isn't possible. I'm going to put my hands on your head but I'll make it as easy on you as I can. You just hold on and let me take care of the rest."

Jared took him at his word, squeezing at Jensen's lean, hard thighs as Jensen bucked up into his mouth with a loud cry. Jared gagged slightly and, for the first time in his life, actually liked the feeling. Liked the slight choking sensation of his dom's cock in his mouth even as involuntary tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

Jensen put his hands on the back of Jared's head, holding him in place while Jensen fucked into his mouth. Jared completely surrendered while Jensen used his mouth, obviously trying to be gentle and mostly succeeding. Jared could no longer see Jensen's face, could only see a confusing blur of sweat-sheened skin and flexing muscle, but he could hear Jensen vocalizing his pleasure in moans and grunts, cries that weren't recognizable as words at all.

"Now!" Jensen managed to warn him, pulling back just enough to fill Jared's mouth with the same taste he'd had the night before. But now it was warmer, more intense and immediate as Jensen came directly in his mouth. Jared swallowed, moaning in sympathy and envy as Jensen emptied himself into Jared.

Too soon, Jensen pulled Jared's head back. While Jared knew Jensen needed to get away from the stimulation, he really did not want to let go. But his reward was that he could now see Jensen's face as Jensen tilted Jared's head back. Jensen still looked tense as his body shuddering with aftershocks, before smoothing into satisfied relaxation.

"That was very good, Jared," Jensen said. "You definitely deserve a reward. But what reward would a beautiful slut like you want most?"

Jared had a lot of ideas but knew better than to voice them.

"I think a slut as submissive as you are would probably get off from humping my leg and would thank me for the honor," Jensen said.

"Please, sir," Jared said. 

"Do it. Below my knee and the only reason you're not getting my shoe instead is that I have some consideration for your comfort."

"Thank you, sir," Jared said. He wasn't entirely sure; he thought maybe his dick would like rubbing off on the laces and eyelets of Jensen's black Timberlands just fine. But Jensen wanted him on his leg, which were plenty rough, and Jared was more than ready to get off any way that Jensen wanted him to.

He hunched up against Jensen's shin, rutting his bare cock on Jensen's jeans, knowing he was making noises that weren't human, that were pure pleasure and submission. He came with just a few strokes against Jensen's leg, shouting his appreciation and joy.

When he was finished, he unfolded himself just enough to avoid being bent over, hugging Jensen's legs because he wanted the contact and was pretty sure he'd just fall right over if he didn't anchor himself. He felt Jensen's hand on his head, stroking his hair.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you for letting me serve you and letting me come," Jared said, part of him unable to believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, the rest of him relieved that he felt safe enough to say them.

"Such a beautiful slut. My beautiful sub," Jensen said approvingly and Jared knew they were both still flying high.

"Come on, get up for your dom," Jensen said and Jared didn't really want to move, not yet, but he didn't actually have to do anything since Jensen was simply pulling him up and into his lap.

Jensen's lap was rapidly becoming Jared's favorite place in the world. 

Once Jensen had settled Jared where he wanted him, he started petting him, stroking him wherever he could reach.

"That was wonderful," Jensen said. " _You're_ wonderful."

Jared basked in the praise. "You, too," he muttered back. Jensen responded by folding his arms completely around Jared's torso.

"Not too much?" he asked quietly and Jared came back to himself, just a little, responding to the hint of anxiety in Jensen's voice.

"No," he told Jensen firmly. "You were exactly the way you said you'd be. Promised you'd be. Exactly what I wanted." Jensen exhaled and squeezed Jared.

"Thank you, Jared Padalecki," Jensen said, voice low and serious. "Thank you for submitting to me. Thank you for being in my life."

They sat there for a long time, Jared in Jensen's lap. There was a view to enjoy and words to be said, but all of that could wait while they held each other.

**Author's Note:**

> A progressive dinner is a dining experience in which a group of people move from one person's (or couple's, or group's) house to another's for each course. For example: a group from Jensen's firm might have pre-dinner drinks and apps at Jensen's, dinner at Ms. Harris's, and dessert at Osric's.


End file.
